sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Morrison
Name: Ash Morrison Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, studying, exercising. Appearance: Ash is about 5'9, and weighs 145 pounds. She’s quite fit, but she’s not as toned as the athletes in the school. Her looks are quite average, bordering on cute in a way. She has big slate-grey eyes, a button nose, pale skin due to a habit of exercising indoors, a heart shaped face, and quite fittingly, short ash blonde hair. She doesn’t wear makeup, mostly because she doesn’t really see the point of making herself look more attractive. She also wears thick clothing most of the time, although her horrid sense of fashion forces her to stick to neutral colours in order to prevent her from wearing a truly eye scarring outfit. She tends to wear a beige turtleneck sweater, black sweat pants, and black running shoes. Biography: From the time Ash was born, she had been rather unsociable. Growing up without a father just made her worse. She’s a cold girl, who only warms up to those who she trusts. Her mother (Erica Morrison) and little sister (Tabitha Morrison) have tried to help her with this problem, but she hasn’t made much progress on that front, due to three bullies engaging in a protracted campaign to get back at her. This made it harder for her to distinguish friend from foe, so she doesn’t try to talk as actively as before. Ash is quite stoic, and she rarely shows emotion to people outside of her family. The vast majority of those occasions were times when she had to defend herself in the few fights she got into, but there have been cases where she actually smiled at jokes or visibly expressed regret for hurting somebody. This is all due to a difficulty in expressing herself in front of the other students. She simply finds it hard to reveal what she’s feeling to people she isn’t familiar with. Unfortunately for her, this means that the other students see her cold side most of the time. When her callous attitude started grating on their nerves, some of her classmates started bullying her as a form of retribution. As a result, Ash started to lash out at some of the people who crossed her. Most of the fights end with one or both parties running away, unseen but not unscathed. On the few occasions that they've been caught fighting, both she and her enemies were sent to detention for weeks. Eventually, it got to the point where she was suspended after a teacher saw her hit a bully with a chair. The teachers think that she's extremely disturbed, with their reactions ranging from treating her as a trouble child to surprisingly effective advice. Still, the bullying has only died down slightly as the year progressed. She's kept relatively stable due to the influence of her family, teachers, and few friends that she made in the school. Although she feels that she's unfairly treated, she thinks that complaining about it wouldn't make her situation any better. Her poor reputation was tarnished even further by a recent incident where she fought three girls who had planned to take photos of her in the washroom and post them onto the Internet. Ash managed to see the cell phone camera and knock it away in time, but it led to a brawl where she was forced to fight as viciously as she could in order to get away. She succeeded in escaping, but not without some severe bruises and cuts from the group attack. She managed to hurt them just as badly as they hurt her, although this only made the girls resent her even further. Later on, Ash discovered that the three were after her because they thought she had posted some nasty comments on their Facebook wall. She’s tried to apologize, but it hasn’t done anything to solve the problem. Erica spends most of her time at her job as a lawyer, usually leaving Ash and Tabitha alone. She struggles with the number of demands her little sister makes of her, although she manages to fulfill them with some struggle. Even studying, which is something that consumes most of Ash’s time, is considered secondary to the welfare of her 7-year old sister. Since she isn’t comfortable with interacting with her peers, she spends most of her free time reading or exercising. This has changed recently, as she has made more of an effort to talk with other students. While she is a bookworm of sorts, her intelligence is only slightly above average. The breadth of knowledge she has does not make up for the lack of depth that plagues her. Philosophy is one of her weakest areas, as well as chemistry and history. She does make up for it in other areas, but those three soft spots are something that plague her time and again. Ash has tried to correct those problems, but it still hasn’t worked out in her favour. She always tries to get in at least 30 minutes of rigorous exercise every day, which has worked out to her benefit so far. Her fitness levels aren’t on par with more dedicated athletes, but she can definitely give them a challenge when she pushes herself. Ash’s main strength is her constitution, which has allowed her to bounce back from some pretty nasty injuries and from illnesses that kept her down for days. Advantages: She has a lot of willpower, and can remain eerily composed even in dangerous situations. While she is only moderately skilled in hand to hand combat, her viciousness and willingness to use any means to beat her enemies in a fight tend to make up for the gap in ability. Disadvantages: Her cold behaviour makes her quite unlikeable, making her a very unpopular person. Designated Number: Female student no. 035 --- Designated Weapon: A Carbide Lamp Conclusion: It's going to be an uphill battle for G035 with her worthless weapon. She's mean enough that she could be able to pull it off, but more likely she's just going to end up as unremarkable fodder. It's almost a pity. Almost. The above biography is as written by ET.Requiem. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''ET.Requiem '''Kills: None Killed By: Alice Blake Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ash, in chronological order. V4: *A Pit Stop of Sorts *Ten Shades of Grey *The Moon is Laughing at You *Too Late *Darken Your Clothes and Strike a Violent Pose *Make Your Own Kind of Music Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ash Morrison. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *She affords a good opportunity to see a number of interesting threads and characters, but she herself is a boring character. In any given thread she either has zero interaction with the other characters or speaks a single solitary line to another person, and is stated several times as being emotionless. WIth no interactions and no emotions, there is little to hold the reader's attention beside the colorful people around her. - Ruggahissy *Yeah, once again I'm mostly agreeing. Ash is one of the biggest "Who?" characters in V4. A lot of that is that she spent the whole game trying to avoid people. There's nothing wrong with that as a play strategy (it makes good sense, even), but then there needs to be more to the character, stuff to get the reader invested in them. They need to have interesting thoughts or do interesting things, maybe grapple with their isolation. Ash is mostly there, and conflict only comes up when she tries to make a move. Inevitably, these attempts are really short-lived. So, while a fine concept for a play style, I don't really think Ash's actual game justified it. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students